


Cuddles... oh, and Connor’s a furry.

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Brain Dump, Fluff, M/M, connor murphy is a furry, enjoy, myulk, sincerely three, why do you even read my trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, cuddles, Connor’s a furry, Jared is a forgetful nerd, and Evan is being cute. Not necessarily in that order.





	Cuddles... oh, and Connor’s a furry.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays ya nerds! I may or may not have a little surprise for you all later >;P !!!

It wasn’t an unknown fact that Connor Murphy was very, very, very fond of milk... which would probably explain the fact that the 6 cartons of milk in the fridge were now down to 2 and a half, the half of which the said Murphy was now finishing.

“Hey Conman, what’re you doing?” Jared was standing by the entrance to the kitchen, only to find ‘Conman’ sitting on the kitchen table, gulping down a carton of milk. “Um, Connor, sweetie?”

Connor stopped drinking the milk and turned to look at Jared.

“You know we’re going to run out of milk if you continue to drink that ‘til dinner.”

He was only greeted with a loud “hiss” and Connor turning back to continue drinking. Jared just snickered and ran upstairs to his other boyfriend, Evan... oh did I mention that Jared was dating Connor and Evan? Anyways, he ran upstairs to Evan, who was most likely reading comics or some shit.

“Ev!! Our boyfriend’s a furry!”

He cried out as he proceeded to belly-flop onto the bed, startling Evan from his peaceful haze (you know there one where you somehow get sucked into what your reading? That thing). He placed the book on the nightstand beside the bed and laid down and propped his head up to face his boyfriend.

“Con’s finishing the milk!” Jared complained. “Con’s gonna complain and we’re gonna have to buy more and the grocery store is going to be packed because of Christmas and shit like that!” He frowned. “...and I don’t feel like going out.” He turned around so now his back was against the bed, and crossed his arms around his chest.

Evan just giggled and lightly pecked him on the nose. “That’s fine, babe. And hey, how about we go downstairs and stop Connor from drinking all the milk so we can have some for hot cocoa later?”

“Haha, okay... but you gotta be careful, kitty already marked his territory.” Jared stuck his tongue up. “Let’s go glomp Connor!”

And so they bounced off the bed and ran down the stairs, giggling like fucking schoolgirls because that was all they were.

They were approaching the kitchen...

“GLOMP!!!”

They yelled out, and somehow manage to tackle Connor onto the ground, who was thankfully not holding a carton of milk at that moment because fuck if he was then they’d have to clean it up and Jared was in no shape to clean any messes and Connor would have been so angry and an angry Connor is something no one wants to deal with and I’m getting sidetracked—

“Okay for fucks sake I’ll stop! Now stop trying to kill me!” Connor was laying on the ground, but was soon pulled up by the other two (which was totally unnecessary if you look at Connor’s strength but heck).

Now they were just standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

“So, uh, can we go cuddle now?” Evan said out of the blue. The other two laughed and complied happily. Connor ended up carrying Evan bridal style and Jared tagged along, making random comments about Evan being “one heck of a princess because damn right would he sweep him off his feet.” Anyways, which brings them to the position of laying on the couch, just absorbing the warmth and love and all that touching shit all you guys seem to enjoy you know what fuck let me just show you the boys okay—

Connor was in a normal sitting position while Jared was resting his head on his lap, playing with the zipper of his sweatshirt. Evan had his arms wrapped around Connor who had his head resting on Evan’s. They were mumbling some incoherent sweet things to one another. It was all just really peaceful. That is of course until a certain buzzing sound breaks the near-silence.

“Fuck I forgot to tell mom I wasn’t spending Christmas at home.”

“Of course you did, Jare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @bellasaurus-rex


End file.
